Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a light guide plate, a backlight and a liquid crystal display device.
A light guide plate, which is a main component for converting a point light source or a line light source into a surface light source in a backlight module, can be used in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display TV, a notebook, a digital camera, a monitor, or a projector. The light guide plate provides a surface light source output with uniform luminance, so that the flat panel display is able to display correctly. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used as the light sources in a backlight.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view showing a conventional light guide plate and a backlight using the same. As shown in FIG. 1, light emitted from a light source 1 is incident on an incident surface 21 of a light guide plate 2 and travels along the optical paths within the light guide plate 2. After reflected by a reflective film 3 under the bottom surface 22 of the light guide plate 2, the light then exits from the upper surface 23 of the light guide plate 2 in optical paths. The light finally vertically exits from the display panel after acted on by other components in the optical module. However, parts of the light exits from an opposite surface 24 to the incidence surface 21. Since the light source is provided on one side of the light guide plate, a considerable portion of the light vertically exits from the opposite surface (not shown). The light exiting from the opposite surface is incident on and reflected by the frame 4 surrounding the outside of opposite surface 24 and then is emitted from the display panel 5. As a result, light leakage occurs at a certain angle of vision. Therefore, there is a problem of light leakage with the light guide plate.